If I Never Knew You
by mileouttahell
Summary: Usa/Mamo WAFF


Whoa! I won the Sailor Utopia theme contest! Go to their page @

http://www.geocities.com/Tokyo/flats/1092

SURGEON GENERAL'S WARNING: This fan fic is extremely sappy. It may cause a disgusted

feeling in your head or stomach. Read at your own risk. Since I am a big fan of the fan fictions

with the songs encorporated in, I've done one myself. I didn't write "If I never knew you" so any

resemblance to Disney's (what more Disney???!) song is not purely coincidental. Before suing, at

least read the story, and if it's horrible, you can sue.(J/K! Please don't sue.) Thanks to Lianne,

who inspired part of the story=].{AN:Read anything by Lianne, Crystal Heart, Roo, Moonklutz,

or Alicia Blade.} I was lying in bed one night and this song just popped into my head, and I

realized it would be perfect for a story. Anyway, here it is.

***************************

If I never knew you

If I never had this love

I would have no inkling of

how precious life can be

***************************

Serena sat in the rowboat with Darien, watching the moonrise.

"Isn't it beautiful, Darien?"

"Yeah, but not as beautiful as you. You brought sunshine, or moonlight, as the case may be, into

my life. You filled up a part of me that has been empty since my parents died."

**************************

And if I never knew you

I would never have a clue

How at last I find in you

The missing part of me

**************************

"Darien! That's so sweet. I feel the same way, but I already have so many friends that with you,

I'm an overflowing river."

*********************************

In this world so full of fear

Full of raging lies

I can see the truths of daylight

In your eyes

So bright your eyes

*********************************

Darien made a fist and a rose appeared between each of his fingers, the first in white, the second

yellow, the third pink and the fourth red. "For you."

*************************************

And I'm so grateful to you

I'd have lived my whole life through

Lost forever

If I never knew you

*************************************

"Thanks, Darien. They're beautiful."

"The white rose means beauty, the yellow means innocence, the pink means passion, and the red

stands for true love, which will last forever."

*******************************

If I never knew you

I'd be safe but half this well

Never knowing I could feel

A love so strong and true

*******************************

He gave the roses to Serena and then made a fist with his other hand, creating another set of roses

identical to the first. He placed them on the lake, gently, and they watched them float past the

moon's reflection.

******************************************

And I'm so grateful to you

I'd have lived my whole life life through

Lost forever

If I never knew you

******************************************

Serena took the roses home and put them in a vase. The yellow died first, followed by the white

and then the pink, but the red continued to bloom strongly.

***************************************************

I thought our love was so beautiful

Somehow we make the whole world right

I never knew that fear and hate could be so strong

Or believed this all is whispers in the night

But still my heart is saying we were right

***************************************************

Serena and Darien were walking in the park two weeks later, and they were going to watch the

sunset from the banks of the lake. They sat in silence, lost in their own thoughts, but still content

just to be with each other.

***************************

(counterpoint)

If I never knew you

If I never knew your life

I would have no inkling of

How precious life can be

****************************

I love him so much. I'm lucky to have so many people who care about me. All my friends

would do anything for me, and I, fo them. And I would do more for Darien. He is my life,

and he makes my life precious.

*********************************

(counterpoint)

There's no moment I'd rather see

This moment

I live at last

*********************************

I love her so much. What would I do without her? She brought me out of the darkness and

into the light. I would be just a hollow shell without her, but I'm filled with all her love.

*******************************************

I thought our love was so beautiful

(So beautiful)

Somehow we make the whole world right

I thought our love was so beautiful

We sing a song of love tonight

And still my heart is saying we were right

(We were right)

*******************************************

Just then, a red rose floated up, borne by the tide. Surrounding it was a shower of white, yellow,

and pink petals, spread out like a tapestry against the moonlight. Serena smiled and picked it up.

*************************************

And if I never knew you

(If I never knew you)

I'd have lived my whole life through

Empty as the sky

Never knowing why

*************************************

Serena took the rose home and placed it genly in the vase with the other. They slowly, gently

twined around each other, never to die.

****************

Lost forever

If I never knew

You

****************

Well! Didja like it? It didn't come out quite the way I'd wanted, cuz it was supposed to be more

about how they were alone till they found each other, but I like the way it came out. Mail me,

pleasepleasepleaseplease? miathewarrior@hotmail.com. Luv ya! The sailor of light and music

Sailor Lyra 


End file.
